Tranquility
by SpunPinkSugarGlaze
Summary: Just a little oneshot i wrote in my spare time...Aheimie is a girl who had been through it all. Physical abuse? Yup. Murder? Done that. Emotional trauma? You guessed it. Can a certain Gym Leader change all of that?


**I'm finally back with another new story! i need more votes on my poll (can be found on my profile at the top) in order to update my OHSHC fanfiction. Please, your feedback means a lot to me! Anyway, I'm not sure if this should be a oneshot or a story...you guys tell me!**

* * *

It was that day I knew that my life would be changed forever. The day when I missed a shot. It was a normal job- shoot the Pokemon, collect it, and escape without being detected. This time, I just happened to be at the Striaton city gym, home of Cilan, Chili, and Cress. The triplets with odd hairstyles. Really, who would name their children after food? Anyway, Chili was up first.

I was sitting quietly on the tree outside his window, laser gun aimed straight at Pansear, who was snuggled up against the boy's chest. How sweet; both totally oblivious to the danger just about to hit them. I took aim, and slowly pulled the trigger, trying not to make any possible noise. The dull red light streamed from the gun, to my complete and utter shock, hit Chili right between the eyelids. Crap.

_Stay calm._

The gun has no effect on humans; only, it makes a ringing noise in your head. I And a pretty loud one, at that. watched, frozen, and the boy's fiery red orbs blinked sleepily open.

"Huh? Who's there?" he asked drowsily.

It wasn't until a few seconds after when his eyes traveled to me.

"Hey! Whaddya think you're doing?"

When I was finally able to move, I jumped from the tree, and landed inside his room, (while doing an amazing hero's kick to open it) glass shards flying everywhere. I grabbed Pansear's Pokeball from the bedside table it was sitting on, and pointed it at the sleeping Pokemon.

"Pansear return," I said quickly, and stuffed the sphere into my jacket before taking off into the hall.

"Hey! Come back with my Pansear!" I heard Chili call.

I had to go fast; Cilan and Cress would be waking up soon, from all the noise I've made. I'm really gonna hear it from the Boss now. The gym was like a maze- It was huge, dark, and unfamiliar. And of course, the room I run into had a dead end. Just great. I heard the boy catching up- I had to do something. I grabbed my Ditto's pokeball, and called him out.

"Become a Pansear," I whispered, and the small Pokemon happily obliged. I told it to stay like that, and told it to return. There were three pairs of footsteps now- I guess they were all awakened by the racket. Soon, the three faces came into to view. All of them seemed fairly alert- I did just literally wake them up in the middle of the night. Their pokemon stood beside them, with the exception of Pansear.

"Now, what do we have here?" Cress asked, putting his slender hands on his hips.

I pressed my lips into a firm line, and gripped "Pansear's" Pokeball harder, and moved it slightly behind my back. I gave them the best glare I could muster.

Chili pointed an accusing finger at my nose.

"She stole my Pansear!" he roared angrily, apparently very possessive. Huh. I did read this in his files, but never thought that I would see it in person. Cool.

The two other brothers looked at eachother, then looked at me.

"Well, do you?" they asked in unison.

Smirking, I threw Ditto's ball up in the air.

"Come on out, then." I whispered in a nearly inaudible voice, grinning on the inside. We've done this many times over.

"Pan-pan sear!" he chirped.

"Pansear!" Chili cried, and ran, open arms toward the Pokemon.

"Use fire punch!" I commanded.

I saw Cress and Cilan's eyes widen when Chili was punched in the face. I had to stifle a laugh. Best part of the job.

The hot-headed (literally) boy drew back in shock.

"P-pansear? What's wrong?" He asked, hurt evident in his voice.

I smirked meanly. It was tearing him apart- but I had to do this.

"It doesn't need you anymore," I said snidely. "Why don't you just give up? I'm a better trainer than you could ever be."

"Oh?" said a new voice.

Cilan- the green haired one- stepped forward, challenge in his eyes.

"Why don't we find out? Let's have a battle- if I win, then my brother gets his Pansear back. If you win, then you can do as you please."

"C-cilan! You can't do that!" Cress cried. "What if you lose?"

The boy smiled at this brother reassuringly. Oh, how I wish that love was shown to me!

"Don't worry. I'm a Gym Leader, remember? It'll be fine."

"Well? Whaddya say?"

I thought for a second. If he does win, I could give him Ditto. But I really like Ditto...and it won't be too long until they realize it's a fake. But it will work for my purposes.

"Alright. What are the rules?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"A three on three battle. Last man standing wins. Well," he said sheepishly. "Girl, in your case."

I sniffed with disdain.

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

It was quite funny, really- a Gym battle in the middle of the night. The whole building was lit up, and everyone was up and about. I bet you ten PokePuffs that Boss will be mad that i made such a scene when I get back.

"Alright. The battle between Gym Leader Cilan and...umm..." Cress trailed off.

"Aheimie." I said, a bit annoyed.

"Aheimie is about to begin. Each may use three Pokemon each, and the side where all Pokemon are unable to battle is the victor."

"Go! Pansage!" Cilan called, and threw the Pokeball into the field. It popped open, and out came the said pokemon.

A grass type. Alright. I'll counter with my Fletchinder.

"Go! Fletchinder!"

The little bird's soft tweeting could be heard, and I instantly knew from the look on Cilan's face that he thought this would be an easy battle. But that's not so.

"A Fletchinder? I've never seen one of those before," he commented.

"It's a Kalos region Pokemon. J'd think you'd never seen one- you never leave the Gym. Well, with one exception. When you left with Ash and Iris on your journey, that is." I stated simply.

"H-how do you know that?" He stuttered. I sighed- typical reaction.

"I have my sources."

"That's all good, but the battle?" Chili asked angrily, watching from the sidelines.

'Oh, right. Begin!" Cress commanded.

"Alright, Fletchinder. Use Attract!" I said softly, so only my pokemon could hear.

The hot pink hearts flew towards the unaware grass type, and instantly he became infatuated with my Fletchinder. It was a lucky shot- Pansage was a guy, and my Fletchinder was a girl.

"Pansage! No!" Cilan cried, realizing his fate was already sealed.

"Now use flamethrower."

A jet of hot flames flew from Fletchinder's black beak, burned Pansage black. His hair was all puffy and looked funny. Cress looked stunned. Chili clenched his fists in rage. Cilan looked a bit unfazed.

"Is that all you got? If all the battles are going to be like this, then why don't you give up now?" I taunted, shrugging my shoulders.

"As you know, I have two more Pokemon you have yet to meet. Sure you wanna go on, Gym Leader Cilan? And for a Gym Leader to be so easy to beat...how unfortunate. What a sickening display." I went on, and my Fletchinder chirped in agreement.

I could tell that Cilan was having a hard time keeping it together.

'Yea, but keep in mind that I also have two more Pokemon for you to meet. A loss like this isn't going to shatter my determination!" he declared loudly.

"Pansage, return! Go! Stunfisk!"

"Fletchinder, return! Go, Leafeon!"

The two new Pokemon stood face to face on the rocky battlefield, hissing and snarling at each other.

"Let's end this quickly, now! Leafeon, use leaf storm!"

"Le leafeon!" the pokemon cried, and a large storm of sharp foliage hit Stunfisk straight in the face.

"Don't give up, Stunfisk! Use mud bomb on the ground!"

My eyes widened when I realized what would happen.

"Leafeon! Use agility!"

"Agility?" Cilan asked, confused.

"It raises the speed of my Leafeon." I said curtly.

There was an explosion of mud in the ground, and now the floor was slick with mud. Not good for running on, but quite nice for Stunfisk.

"Jump on the rocks, and use Sunny Day!"

Hot rays of sunlight streamed through the ceiling's glass window (and yes, it is nighttime) and dried up the mud. That Stunfisk was in, unfortunately for it.

"Oh no! Stunfisk!" Cilan cried, finally realizing the situation he was in. "Use flail!"

"Use solar beam before it get's away!" I screamed, waving a finger at Leafeon.

What happened first? Agility raised my pokemon's speed, so I think you know how it ends.

"Heh. Another win," I chuckled to myself.

"So what will it be, Cilan?" I said, louder this time. "Give up?"

"Never! I will not allow something this bitter to remain on my plate. Let's go, Crustle! We can do it!"

"Go! Mr. Mime! Use Perish Song!" I called.

Cilan's eyes visibly widened when that command came out of my mouth. I smirked.

"You don't have any other usable Pokemon, do you? So in other words, you're finished," I said, waving my hand in a dismissive motion.

"My Mr. Mime has the Soundproof ability, so it doesn't affect it. So why don't you do us all a favor and save time by just giving up now?"

Cilan looked completely lost, and sighed in defeat. And, to everyone's shock, he shook his head.

"Alright. I forfeit." He murmured in a quiet voice.

Cress's eyes widened in shock, and Chili looked...well, terrible. I smiled with satisfaction.

"Alright. I guess Pansear is mine, now."

"Gym Leader Cilan has forfeited the match. Therefore, the victory goes to Challenger Aheimie." Cress said in a loud, commanding voice.

"WHAT? CILAN! HOW _COULD_ YOU?" Chili cried, and buried his face in his palms. "Why?" He sobbed in a quieter voice.

I looked at the male with disdain.

"Get over it already. You have your family, don't you? Be happy they're still alive. Unlike mine," I said in a hushed voice.

"Pansear was like family to him, Aheimie. You should know that," Cress said quietly.

I looked and my hands dejectedly. So many lives. So much blood and tears have been shed because of me.

"No. I don't."

With tears threatening to spill, I ran out of the Gym, undetected by pedestrians and security cameras. How could someone like them activate the waterworks? They've never been turned on since that day.

"Aheimie, wait!" I heard a voice call behind me.

Out of instinct (and as a result of my training), I got out my knife, spun around, and in less that a second had my attacker pinned to a nearby tree, knife at his or her throat. My knee was lodged between the person's legs to prevent any means of escape. My vision was still blurry from the sudden onslaught of tears- dammit all.

My follower was Cress. What the hell does he want?

"What do you want, Cress? If you don't tell me in 30 seconds I will end your sorry life." I snarled, my nose only a inch away from his. Cress, who apparently wasn't this used to being this close to someone of the opposite gender, had a light pink tint on his cheeks.

"I...well... ummm." he stammered, very flustered. I could tell that it was hard for him to keep it together- it looked like he wanted to yell at me. Can't blame the guy, though.

"_Spit it out!_"

"Would you be as kind enough to give Pansear back to Chili? I know that Cilan lost to you, but my brother will be completely and utterly helpless without it. It's his best friend," be begged.

At the two words best friend, my eyes softened a bit. But boss will kill me...

"No. Cilan and I agreed fair and square that if he lost, I could do as I pleased with Pansear. It was a promise, " I said kindly but firmly.

"Then take me with you!" Cress offered.

_What?_

"You're from Team Plasma, right? Being a connoisseur myself, I can tell that you don't want to do this. Please, return Pansear to Chili."

I smiled weakly.

"Isn't losing a brother worse than losing a best friend?" I said softly, recalling my own experience.

Cress's eyes widened at my words. I let him go, and placed the knife back into my pocket.

"Chili needs you. You should stay with you brother." I began. "Be there for him when no one was there for me." I whispered.

Cress's hand was suddenly grasping my wrist, and I was somehow now in his arms.

"W-what the hell?" I managed to sputter out, trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"You were alone, weren't you?" he cooed, awkwardly stroking my long silver hair. "When you lost them, you were all by yourself. But you're not alone anymore; you have us."

That was it. I couldn't stop the wave of tears streaming from my eyes. Before I knew it, I was putty in his strong arms.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't want to do it- honest! But if I didn't, he would kill them all. All of them. More than he already has." I choked, the sobs wracking my body. Cress's comforting hand never left my head, and it was a while until I calmed down. It was as if all my problems had melted away in that one

I knew what I needed to do now.

I slowly took Chili's Pokeball out of my pocket, and placed it in Cress's palm.

"Here. It belongs to him. I don't deserve forgiveness for what I've done," I said quietly, voice shaking slightly.

If this was a trick, then Cress was playing dirty. The male in front of me only smiled gently.

"Thank you. Much appreciated. Why don't you come with me? I think Chili deserves an apology."

I laughed half-heartedly.

"You think your brothers would forgive me after this? I'm_ lucky_ if he doesn't try to kill me in my sleep. Not that I would die or anything, that is. I'm still too trained for that."

Cress looked taken aback at such an idea.

"My brother would never do such a thing!"

"Can you be sure? I seem to bring out the worst in some people." I counter fiercely.

"I'm sure," Cress said firmly, finality in his tone.

Sighing in defeat, I gave in.

"Alright." I said quietly.

Cress gave me one of his waiter smiles.

"Let's go. Chili will be very happy to see his Pokemon."

I was too shaken to reply.

When we finally reached the door, I grasped Cress's arm tightly, hiding behind him. He looked at me with a surprised expression, then his eyes softened.

"It's alright," he said, gently patting the top of my head.

I only sniffed in response.

With his other arm, he pushed open the door, warm golden light shining on the two of us. We were greeted with silence.

"Oh, Cress. You're back." I heard Cilan say in a tired voice.

There was a pause, and then he continued, "And so is _she_."

"Where's Chili?" asked Cress, obvious worry in his voice. "Is he alright?"

"Yes. I've managed to calm him down a bit, but I think he's still a bit shaken. WAIT. Is that in your hand-"

"Correct. Aheimie here," he began, awkwardly gesturing to the girl clinging to him, "oh so kindly gave it back to me, after I offered her a place to stay. Protection is provided." He declared rather proudly.

"Why don't you go see Chili? I think he would like to see Pansear again," he whispered to me, a gentle expression on his face.

I only hid farther behind him, not saying anything. I couldn't show my face- there was shame there.

"Come on," he urged.

With a shaking hand, I took the Pokeball from Cress's warm hand, and gave him a questioning look. He didn't understand at first, but when he realized what I was asking, he only laughed.

"It's upstairs, and go into the hall. I think you'll know which one it is." He said with a wink that fangirls would swoon at.

I nodded, at a loss for words, and then quickly ran toward (what I hoped to be) the direction of the stairs. Luckily for me, it was. I slowly trekked up them, the trip lasting not long enough. Cress was right- it was easy to tell whose room was whose. There were four doors in the hall, one painted green, one blue, and another red. The fourth was white, which I was guessing was either a bathroom or a guest room. I walked slowly towards the flame colored door, and raised my empty hand to knock. I hesitated- what would he do? Will he try to strangle me, like- no. Taking a shaky breath, I gently rapped on the door.

"Who is it?" I weak, dejected voice asked from inside.

I opened my mouth to say something thing, but no words came out. There was silence for ten seconds, and the door creaked quietly open. A very depressed Chili peeked out, and I instantly felt a sharp pang of guilt stab my stomach. I looked down onto the wooden floor, and held out my left hand.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, voice barely audible.

There was a look of complete and utter shock on Chili's face, and I knew that even though he wasn't happy to see me, he was completely amazed. He slowly reached out his hand, as if the Pokeball would disappear. When the sphere finally reached his hand, he threw it into the air and called out in a overjoyed voice,

"Pansear! Come on out!"

I had to look away from the two of them, since more tears seemed to want to fall. Those two were so, _so_ lucky- I never had a happy ending like them. I tried to ignore all the joyous cries of Chili and Pansear, and the reunion became too much for me.

I ran down the stairs, vision blurry, and kicked open the door. I fled to the safest place I could think of at that moment- up a tree. Okay, this might sound silly to you, but when Boss was trying to beat the crap out of me (no joke, literally.) I used to hide in trees to avoid him. I climbed up to a fairly sturdy branch, and called out my Clefairy for company. She knew what the situation was- this was normal, so she would be a cuddle buddy. I squished the Pokemon to my chest tightly (it likes to be cuddled) and cried my heart out silently. Chili doesn't know how good of a life he has- he has family, friends, and all of his loved Pokemon. I have none of the above. I didn't know how long into the night I sat there for- I just knew the tears had dried up (i was physically unable to cry any longer) and that i was listening to the soft cooing of the Pidove. It was a while before I heard Cilan, Cress, _and_ Chili's voice calling for me.

"Aheimie!"

"Aheimie, where are you?"

"Aheimie you idiot, where did you run off to?"

i sighed in contentment- their voices harmonized in the most nice way. I should stay like this for a while...

"Seriously Aheimie, where the hell are you?"

"Please come down, Aheimie."

Cress was right beneath my tree, looking up at me with a worried look in his eyes. His brothers soon joined him.I looked away into the distance, ignoring them all. Don't look at me- I'm dirty. I've killed more Pokemon and people than I can count.

'Aheimie, I'm begging you. Please, please."

I looked down at them with a blank look on my face. For some reason, it made the three of them cringe.

"I've killed over 25 people and pokemon. You sure you want a murderer in your house?" i asked, my voice strained from all the tears.

I saw the looks on Cilan and Chili's faces change, but Cress's face remained the same.

"Yes. I know you're a good person. Let's go home Aheimie." he said, opening his arms and smiled a carefree smile.

I smiled weakly back, and jumped down into his arms.

**A/N: this might be a bit cliche, but it's cute!**

I sighed contently at the warmth enveloping me.

"Home? I guess I can get used to this. I've never had one until now."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Let me know you thoughts by leaving a review on how I did. Helpful criticism is always welcomed!**

**-Spunpinksugarglaze **


End file.
